


Roman Cowboys and Western Centurions

by sebastian2017



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octy and Jed wake up to find that their clothing has been switched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Cowboys and Western Centurions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble for an anon on Tumblr, so you might have seen it there. If you haven't, I hpe you enjoy it here!

          It was one of those snotty nosed children that visited the museum. It had to have been. Octavius had not been awake during it, but he knew that it  _had_ to be one of those children. There was no other explanation as to why he’d woken dressed in something that was certainly not his military uniform. It had been the first thing he’d noticed when he’d woken. The excess fabric and how  _hot_  it seemed in his exhibit. When he’d looked down he saw why.

 

                His uniform was gone, replaced by the strange clothes his friend Jedediah wore. A few of his fellow Romans gave him strange looks, but he shut them all up with a glare. He couldn’t help but think that these clothes were awfully constricting. Practically every inch of his body was covered and even his joints were clothed with the same rough material. He could see no benefit to wearing these things and he couldn’t begin to comprehend how the cowboys next door could ride with this. It was only after huffing for a few minutes and ridding himself of the hat and gloves and vest and rolling up his sleeves – and still, far too much fabric on him – that he stopped to think. If he had Jedediah’s clothes on, then….

                Sure enough, he heard his friend bellow his name just a few moments later. “Octy!”

                Yes, Octavius had a very good idea where his clothes were. He rushed over to the Western diorama, finding Jedediah quite quickly. He was the odd one out, dressed in Roman armor. And looking quite distressed by the fact. More so than Octavius had been at waking up in these clothes. He supposed it was far more traumatizing to wake up with too little clothes on than with too many.

                “Dammit, Octy, ya better not be the reason I’m in a damn skirt right now or I swear, I’ll knock ya of the edge of this thing.” Jed threatened, gesturing over to the edge of the displays.

                Octavius just rolled his eyes. He knew his friend’s threats were all empty ones. “I assure you, my friend, I am just as uncomfortable as you are.”

                “You’re not!” Jed snapped. “At least you’re dressed like a normal person. A man shouldn’t be able t’feel a breeze between his legs! And what’d ya do with the rest of my things?” he asked, seeing a distinct lack of the outer layers.

                “It was too hot for them! Bad enough I have to keep all these things on!” he huffed. “You’re clothing is far too constricting. Come, your things are back in Rome. We’ll go fetch them, change, and quiet our men with bribes and threats. If we change quickly, the rest of the museum will be none the wiser.”

                Jedediah grumbled a bit under his breath, but he had to agree. He certainly didn’t want the others seeing him in these things. He’d never hear the end of it. He let Octavius drag him off to the Roman diorama and picking up the things Octavius had thrown aside, all the while yelling at him for not being careful enough. The fact that Jedediah had done the same with the Roman’s helmet was completely irrelevant to the cowboy. Octavius had just ignored him, ushering over to one of the buildings where they found a corner to change in, both feeling far, far more comfortable when they were in their proper clothing.

                “There. All fixed and no damage done.” Octavius said as they exited the building once more, ready to start the night properly.

                “I’m never wearin’ a skirt again as long as I live.” Jed grumbled, still scowling.

                Octavius was about to tell him to stop being so dramatic when Nicky rushed in, cellphone in hand and opened to the camera. He pouted when he caught sight of the two of them. “Aww, man! You changed already!” It was a long, long while before Nicky stopped being harassed by tiny lassos and tiny arrows. 


End file.
